This invention relates to a reminder device for use in the field of safety test data, expiry dates or sell-by dates and the like.
Health and safety regulations often require electrical appliances or safety equipment to be tested periodically. It is known to use stickers or labels on appliances to show the last and/or next test date. However, these can become worn, displaced or otherwise damaged during use of the appliance, whereby the date information may be lost or rendered illegible. Bar code systems have also been used for collating test date information at a central location. However, such systems can be impractical if the appliance is portable and re-location of the appliance for checking cannot be assured.